


Foundlings

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Hamish Watson-Holmes (Also known as my Sherlock/Kingsman/James Bond/Inception Crossover) [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, Fit-It, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, I swear, I thought I'd already posted this, I'm posting it now, M/M, Michelle isn't a bad person, Not in her current frame of mind, Roxy's turn, She's just doing what she thinks is best for Daisy, Which isn't her, guess not, i guess, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: While figuring out who's been kidnapped by Valentine and hidden away in his mountain fortress, Eggsy comes across something unexpected, a young girl named Mariposa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was sorting through my Google Drive and I realized that I hadn't posted this when I really thought I had. I really like this one, so I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Hang on,” Eggsy froze when Merlin spoke up.

“Wot’s goin’ on, Merlin?” Eggsy asked, looking into the nearest camera.

“This next cell,” Merlin mused. “It’s different, be careful going in, Eggsy.”

Eggsy nodded, going to the door and opening it with the code Merlin gave him. The first difference in this room was the size, it was much bigger than the others, and there were two headless guards on either side of the door.

“Daddy?” a small voice came from a door in the back of the room. “Is that you?”

“Merlin,” Eggsy hissed. “What’s going on?”

A small girl, no more than three or four, opened the door separating the rooms. “You’re not my daddy,” she accused. “Do you know the password?”

Eggsy paused as Merlin found the phrase in the video footage banks and fed it to Eggsy. “Gazelles will always be my Valentine,” he said, fighting to keep a straight face.

The little girl ran forward and Eggsy instinctively leaned down to pick her up. “Their heads exploded!” she exclaimed, burying her face in Eggsy’s shoulder.

“It’ll be fine, sweetheart,” Eggsy said gently. “Let’s get you out of here, yeah? Got anything you need to bring with you?”

The girl nodded, wiggling down and going back to the other room.

“Merlin, who’s kid is she?”

“Her name is Mariposa,” Merlin answered. “She’s Valentine’s daughter.”

* * *

“Picking up strays now, are we?” Roxy asked when she found Eggsy directing people to their aircrafts with Mariposa on one hip.

“What do you mean now?” Eggsy asked with a smirk. “Been doin’ it my whole life.”

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Roxy asked, ignoring Eggsy.

Mariposa looked up at Eggsy, who nodded at her, before responding. “I’m Mariposa Valentine,” she informed Roxy seriously. “Momma and Daddy went away, so Uncle Eggsy is gonna take care of me now.”

Roxy nodded thoughtfully, “Merlin wants you back on the plane. I’ll finish up here.”

“You’re the best Rox,” Eggsy beamed, pressing a kiss to her cheek and going back to the plane.

* * *

“You’re not keeping her.”

“Like hell, I’m not,” Eggsy spat back. “Look, she needs someone, Merlin.”

“I agree, but why does it have to be you?”

“Because I killed her parents, Merlin,” Eggsy hissed. “Me, I physically stabbed them both, and now she’s an orphan.”

“Alright,” Merlin sank back. “Alright, I’ll get the paperwork drawn up.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy sighed and went back to the plane’s bedroom, where he had set Mariposa up with her bag and the Netflix profile he’d set up for Daisy. “Alright, flutterby?”

“Alright, Uncle Eggsy,” Mariposa parroted with a yawn. “I’m tired.”

“I think a nap sounds like a good idea,” Eggsy nodded. “Mind if I join you?”

Mariposa giggled. “Grown-ups don’t take naps.”

“You wanna know a secret, flutterby?” Eggsy asked, flopping to lay on the bed. “Adults are really just big kids, pretending to know what they’re doing. So, nap?”

“Okay, Uncle Eggsy,” Mariposa yawned again, curling into Eggsy’s side. “Night night.”

“Good night, Mariposa,” Eggsy smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, looks like this story got unmarked as spam, yay, have chapter 2.

Apparently, while Kingsman had very strict and old-fashioned rules about who was allowed into their ranks, they were very progressive in that when any agent had a child, by traditional means or the not quite traditional way Eggsy got Mariposa, they were given a whole month of family leave.

In the beginning, Eggsy appreciated it, the time to get everything together that Mariposa would need, and getting her settled. But by the end of the month, he was more than ready to be back at work.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be Galahad, lad?” Merlin asked. “You’re on the Table, no question about that, but you do need a codename.”

“I’m sure,” Eggsy answered. “I-I don’t deserve to have the same codename as him.”

Merlin was quiet for a long moment before nodding. “Alright, I’ll see what I can come up with. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“See you tomorrow,” Eggsy agreed, ending the call.

“Uncle Eggsy,” Mariposa was standing in the doorway. “Do I have to go to school tomorrow?”

“What’s wrong, flutterby? You were so excited yesterday,” Eggsy turned so that he could see the girl.

“I won’t know anyone there, Uncle Eggsy,” she crossed the room and climbed into his lap. “What if no one likes me?”

“How could anyone not like you?” Eggsy teased lightly. “You’re my beautiful little flutterby.”

“Never went to school with Daddy,” she murmured against Eggsy’s chest. “What if I don’t like it?”

“You’ll love it,” Eggsy assured her. “Now, I think it’s time for dinner, what do you say, flutterby?”

“Okay,” she agreed, letting Eggsy carry her out of the office and into the kitchen. “Sketti?”

“You wish is my command, flutterby,” Eggsy pressed a kiss to her forehead as he sat her down. “Set the table, please?”

“Yes, sir,” Mariposa saluted and dashed to grab the plates and set them on the table, arranging everything just so. It made Eggsy laugh a little because he was sure that if he got out a ruler, the measurements would be exactly the same at both settings. “Ready?” he asked, straining the water from the noodles and turning the heat off the sauce.

Mariposa took a step back and looked at the table before nodding. “Salad?”

“Salad,” Eggsy agreed, taking the bowls of food to the table and dishing out the food as Mariposa dug out the salad.

“Dinner is served!” Mariposa crowed as she set the salad on the table.

Eggsy smiled as he watched her clamber into her chair and dig in with gusto. “Careful there, flutterby,” Eggsy laughed, handing her a napkin.

Mariposa took it and made an attempt at cleaning her face before returning to her food.

“Looks like it’s bathtime after dinner,” Eggsy laughed.

“Ducks?” Mariposa perked up.

“What kind of bath would it be without ducks?”

* * *

“How’d the drop off go?” Roxy asked, meeting Eggsy in the shop on the way to the manor.

“She’s fine,” Eggsy rolled his eyes. “She was nervous last night, but she was excited again this morning.”

“Excited to be back to work?”

“God yes,” Eggsy sighed. “I love Mariposa, I really do, she’s a sweetheart. But I was going crazy being cooped up in the house all day.”

“So what’s your codename? Merlin said you were being stubborn about not being Galahad.”

“I’m not Harry,” Eggsy said quietly. “And I never will be, so I don’t want his name.”

“Alright,” Roxy agreed. “Come find me after your meeting with Merlin?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Eggsy nodded, entering the Round Table room. “Morning Merlin!” he greeted cheerily.

“Good morning Eggsy,” Merlin responded drily. “Take a seat and we’ll get started.” 

Eggsy did, letting Merlin talk him through the paperwork. “So, what’s my codename?” he asked, signing the final form. “Since I’m signing my soul away to you.”

Merlin grinned and Eggsy was instantly terrified. “Welcome to Kingsman, Guinevere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No points if you guess who's Arthur to Eggsy Guinevere, but you can have a cookie


	3. Chapter 3

“Who the fuck is Arthur?” Eggsy burst into Roxy’s office. “Or are we going to a queen from a king?”

“Merlin would put JB at the head of the Table before you,” Roxy said drily. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Arthur.”

“Is it your da?” Eggsy asked, “Because I can’t decide if your pop would find it hilarious or try to kill me.”

Roxy laughed. “No, my da’s not Arthur,” she reached the medical bay and stood in front of one of the rooms. “You know where I’ll be if you need me,” she said seriously. “I will have alcohol.”

“That bad?” Eggsy joked.

“Just...don't break anything in there, alright?” Roxy asked.

“I’ll do my best,” he promised. Roxy left, and Eggsy hesitated for a long moment before actually opening the door. The room was the same one Eggsy had spent an inordinate amount of time in as a trainee, right down to the man lying in the bed.

“Harry,” he breathed, landing in the chair next to the bed.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry’s voice was warm, bringing the tears to Eggsy’s eyes that he’d refused himself since the night Harry had been shot.

“How...how are you alive?” Eggsy’s voice cracked. “Why hasn’t anyone told me before now?”

“I don’t know, my dear boy, to either of your questions,” Harry answered, one hand reaching for Eggsy. “What I do know is that you are the first person I asked for when I truly woke up this morning.”

Eggsy laughed then, taking Harry’s hand and reveling in the fact that the other was _alive._ “Guess my codename makes more sense then. Guinevere,” he told Harry when the other man gave him a curious look. “I honestly thought James was going to end up challenging me for Percival’s hand.”

Harry laughed at that. “You’d win, I’m sure of that, my boy. I am rather surprised I didn’t wake with you at my bedside though, have you been busy?”

“I suppose you could say that,” Eggsy bit his lip for a moment before pulling his phone out of his pocket with the hand that wasn’t still tangled with Harry’s. “I’ve actually had the month off.” He handed the phone to Harry, open to his camera roll, which was open to the pictures he’d taken of Mariposa before school that morning. “Her name is Mariposa, she’s four years old.”

Harry nodded, flipping slowly through the photos. “She’s yours?”

“She is now,” Eggsy nodded. “Her, um her biological father is, was, Valentine. I found her when I was freeing people from Valentine’s cells.” 

Harry nodded, pausing on a picture from the week before, Mariposa covered in flour from an attempt to help Eggsy make cookies. “She’s adorable.”

“Isn’t she?” Eggsy beamed like the proud father he was. “And she’s absolutely brilliant, Haz. She really took a liking to your collection.”

“Not surprising, considering her name.”

“That’s what Rox said.”

“How are your mother and sister?”

“Dais is doing amazing, got her into a nursery and she’s just absolutely brilliant,” Eggsy beamed before he frowned. “Mum isn’t doing quite as well. She isn’t quite sure what to do with herself, without Dean.”

“Has she thought about seeing a therapist?” Harry offered.

“Not sure she’d go for that, Haz,” Eggsy sighed.

“You might make the option available to her at least. Let her decide.”

“Alright,” Eggsy said with a nod. “I’m glad you’re not dead, Harry.”

“As am I, my dear boy,” Harry returned the smile that had found its way back onto Eggsy’s face. “As am I.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Uncle Eggsy?” Mariposa looked up at Eggsy from where she was doing her nursery school homework. “What does ‘poppa’ mean?”

“It’s another name for daddy,” Eggsy answered. “Where’d you hear that, flutterby?”

“One of the girls in my class,” Mariposa told him. “Uncle Eggsy?” she asked again after a couple minutes later. “Could I call you Poppa?”

Eggsy put down the tablet he’d been reading reports on, letting Mariposa clamber into his lap. “Of course you can, flutterby,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her curly head. “Hey,” he nudged her a bit to turn and face him. “Do you want to meet one of Poppa’s friends?”

“Okay,” Mariposa agreed. “Is he nice?”

“He’s the best man I know,” Eggsy said with a nod. “I think you’ll like your Uncle Harry.”

* * *

“Eggsy, lad, what have I told you about bringing the bairn to the manor?”

“She wanted to meet Harry, Merlin,” Eggsy pouted. “Look at her little face.”

Mariposa looked up, lip stuck out and eyes large and wet.

“Fine,” Merlin groaned, “Don’t let her get underfoot, alright?”

“Aye aye, wiz,” Eggsy said with a grin, carrying Mariposa away to the infirmary.

“Knock knock!” he called when they reached Harry’s room, not bothering to wait as he entered the room.

“You still have to learn about knocking, my boy,” Harry said, setting down his novel. “I see you’ve brought me a visitor,” he smiled at Mariposa. “I hope you’ll forgive me for not standing in the presence of such a lovely lady, I haven’t quite gotten my feet under me again since my accident.”

Mariposa giggled as Eggsy sat in his chair, setting her on his lap. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said politely. “My name is Mariposa.”

“My name is Harry,” the injured man said with a smile. “Your poppa has told me a lot about you.”

Mariposa stared at Harry for a long moment. “Poppa’s in love with you,” she said with all the finesse a four-year-old had. “He’s got that dopey look Daddy always got about Momma when he talks about you.” She looked at him for another moment before smiling. “You love him too, don’t you, Uncle Harry?”

Both men were stunned silent, and neither spoke, even as Roxy swooped into the room and left again with Mariposa, chattering on about something neither man really heard.

“She’s right,” Eggsy eventually got out. “I...I’ve been in love with you for a long time, Haz. Pretty much since the moment I met you.”

“Eggsy…”

The younger man could hear the rejection in Harry’s voice, but Eggsy cut him off. “Tell me the reason you’re about to reject me is because you don’t want to be with me,” Eggsy said sharply. “Tell me you just don’t see me that way, and I’ll let it drop. But if you say something about owing my da, or about you being too old, I will punch you, right now.”

Harry closed his mouth again. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly. “You have so much potential, Eggsy.”

“And you’ll help me reach it,” Eggsy said earnestly. “I wouldn’t be a Kingsman if it wasn’t for you, Haz. I’d still be on Smith Street if it wasn’t for you. So give me another reason.”

“I don’t have one.”

“So what do you say?” Eggsy asked, voice quiet. “Do you want to give me, give us, a chance?”

Harry nodded once, taking Eggsy’s hand and pulling him carefully onto the bed. “Merlin said they’d be letting me out of here by the end of the week.”

“Mariposa and I moved into your house,” Eggsy murmured into Harry’s chest.

“It’s a big enough house,” Harry murmured. “For the three of us. And JB, of course.”

Eggsy laughed and Harry could feel it, wet, against his chest. “God, Harry,” he breathed. “I love you so much it bloody well hurts sometimes.”

“I know, my boy,” Harry pressed gentle kisses to the top of Eggsy’s head. “I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

“She’s not coming back for her,” Eggsy murmured, handing Harry the envelope that had been in Daisy’s bag when Michelle dropped her off. 

Harry flipped through the papers. “She’s been gathering these for a while,” he murmured. “Everything is in here.”

“How long has she been planning this?” Eggsy slumped against Harry, “How could she just abandon Dais like this?”

“Some people just aren’t meant to be parents, Eggsy,” Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy, setting the envelope aside. “But she’s done what she believes is best for Daisy. She brought Daisy somewhere she knew she’d be safe and well cared for. She’s done her best.”

“She wasn’t like this when I was a kid,” Eggsy’s voice was soft and hurt. “She was the best mum ever. Then Dean…”

“I know, love,” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. “Why don’t you go see what the girls are up to while I get lunch started, alright?”

Eggsy nodded, shaking himself off before making his way up the stairs. 

Harry picked up the envelope he’d set aside and pulled out a smaller envelope, one with his name on it in Michelle’s neat handwriting. He opened it carefully and pulled out the single sheet of paper, skimming it quickly. “Merlin?” he asked, activating his glasses.

“Aye,” Merlin’s voice was subdued. “Handwriting matches, and there aren’t any signs that she wrote it under duress. She wrote it of her own free will.”

“So she abandoned Daisy with us on purpose.”

“That’s what it seems like,” Merlin answered. “What do you want to do?”

“Locate, do not engage,” Harry answered. “Don’t tell Eggsy.”

“Yes, sir,” Merlin said. “I’ll have a report for you tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“My pleasure.”

* * *

“You two are both hopeless,” Roxy informed Harry. “Honestly, this was supposed to be a diplomatic mission, Harry!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry sniffed, shifting the young boy in his arms as he started to fuss. “Where’s Eggsy?”

“He’s in his office with the girls,” Roxy sighed. “Don’t let Merlin catch you.”

“You know,” he murmured to the small boy who had settled back into sleep. “I’m the boss around here, I shouldn’t have to worry about running into Merlin.”

“Not like I don’t already know,” Merlin grumbled through the glasses. “Both of you go home, take the week, even if neither of you are going to take the full month.”

“That’s enough, thank you, Merlin,” Harry grumbled, turning off the comms as he reached Eggsy’s office, knocking lightly on the door.

Daisy flung the door open wide. “Poppa!” she gasped, turning back to Eggsy. “Daddy has a baby!”

“Hello princess,” Harry teased, closing the door behind him as he entered the room, moving to sit on the couch next to Eggsy. “How have you been?”

“Mariposa’s nervous about starting primary school,” Eggsy said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Who’s your friend?”

“I’ve been calling him Lee,” Harry murmured. “As it turns out, the diplomat I was meeting with was in charge of a highly unethical lab.”

“Is that why you were gone for three days longer than expected?”

“Exactly,” Harry nodded. “All of the other little ones...none of them made it, except for little Lee here.”

Eggsy made a soft, sad, noise as Daisy clambered into his lap.

“Is he our baby brother?” she asked curiously. “Lindsy in my nursery class just got a baby brother and she’s acting so grown up about it. It’s stupid, she didn’t do anything!”

Harry laughed, letting Daisy look at the little boy. “Maybe. What do you think, Eggsy?”

“Of course,” Eggsy nodded. “What do you think, flutterby?”

“He’s cute,” she offered. “Is he as loud as Daisy?”

“Not quite,” Harry had to laugh at the insulted expression on Daisy’s face. “Looks like that’s a yes, then?”

“We’ll need a nursery.”

“We can work on it,” Harry agreed, “Merlin sent us off.”

“Then what are we still doing here?” Eggsy laughed, surging up, taking Daisy and Mariposa with him. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

“Congratulations,” Merlin said drily. “It’s twins.” 

Eggsy gave the wizard a dirty look before taking one of the twins hand in each of his before setting off to find Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

“You know,” Eggsy could barely hold back his laughter. “Never been on this side of the situation before.”

“Bugger off,” Roxy grumbled, even as she ran a soothing hand over the head of the boy she’d arrived at the rendezvous with.

“Language, Roxy,” Eggsy rebuked teasingly. “What would Merlin say?”

“You know he swears like a sailor.”

“Not in front of the children.”

“That’s what you think,” Roxy smirked as she walked away.

“Roxanne Morton,” Eggsy called, running after her. “Your husband better not have cursed in front of my children!”

Roxy just laughed as they reached the plane, refusing to answer.

Eggsy pouted, like the child he was at heart, until he realized he had something more interesting to be doing.

Namely, teasing Roxy about her newly acquired son.

It was a long flight home.

* * *

“You know,” Eggsy murmured as he leaned into Harry. “I never really pictured myself as a father, not after Dean.”

“You’re a wonderful father, Eggsy,” Harry responded. “Ever since you found Mariposa.”

“Did you ever think you’d be a da?” Eggsy asked, looking up at him.

“Not particularly,” Harry admitted. “But then, my fathers never thought they’d be parents until Ma found me, and then my sister.”

“Guess we literally found what we needed then, didn’t we?”

“I suppose we did,” Harry said with a fond smile.

“You don’t believe me.”

“Of course I do,” Harry denied, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “I found you, didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is so glad to be on this side of the situation, you have no idea. He loves his kids, but when Merlin and Roxy tease him about how he got them non-stop, it gets a bit old.
> 
> Also, he's going to kill Merlin for cursing in front of his children.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
